


Not Every Love Story...

by AwkwardDesigns_13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, F/F, Found Family, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Major Illness, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDesigns_13/pseuds/AwkwardDesigns_13
Summary: Puffy is happy in her life. She has her girlfriend and their bakery, a small house that they've turned into a home, her brother is happy. She even has nephews to come visit her on some weekends.But change is the only constant, and life doesn't always remain happy.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. A sweet beginning

The whole building is full of the smell of warm and fresh baked goods. Music fills the air to take any extra space for itself covering the hushed conversations of patrons in the main room. The kitchen is no less full of life, bright colored frosting and pastries flying in and out of ovens and to go boxes.

At the heart of all the food is Niki, her smile wide and apron covered in flour and sprinkles. This was her happy place, surrounded by the things and people she loves with work to do. She hums along to the music as she works on a new bowl of batter for a cake commission. Honestly one of her favorite things to work on, all the tiny details. 

By the counter is another woman, no less a smile on her face. Puffy is her name, but all her friends call her Captain. No one knows where it came from, but man did it fit her. With how well she ran the small bakery, bringing it from a small corner shop to one of the hidden gems in town. But everyone knew she did it all for Niki. 

The two had been together for a while now, and they worked so well together. If anyone doubted the existence of soulmates they could just look at the pair and immediately be convinced otherwise. It was that obvious that they were meant for one another. 

The day grows later and the action dwindles to a slow trickle. The sunset through the front windows paints everything a warm shade of orange and provides the perfect backdrop for cleaning and closing the shop. 

Laughter echoes against the walls and keys knock against one another as Puffy locks the door. Another hard day's work done, and it was off to spend the weekend at home with her favorite people. Niki of course was one, but her nephew and Niki’s were close behind in the rankings. The boys were such lights in her life and she couldn't imagine skipping out on a weekend with them.

“You ever feel guilty we stay closed all weekend?” Niki smiles, holding Puffy’s hand in her lap as the taller drives.

“Never, I wouldn't give up time with you and the boys for anything. You know that.”

“I love you,”

“I love you too”

\----

The house is just as warm and cozy as the bakery. Just a small two bedroom, but it was perfect for them. Plants cover every available surface and it always smelled like vanilla. 

Niki drops the mail on the kitchen counter without much ceremony, a creme letter catches Puffy’s eye and she dives for it, causing a peak of laughter.

“I swear I'll make the boys beds after I read this!” She promises with a sheepish smile, hair falling in her face.

“Yeah yeah, let me know how he is.” Niki walks off to go find the duster.

The letter was heavy paper and the scrawl across the front is recognizable from across the room, just to her. Her little brother had sent a letter and she was aching to read it. He always managed to brighten her day.

_ “Captain my captain, _

_ Tubbo should be arriving the same day this does, and if he doesn't, then fuck the government and its slow mail system. I should just telegraph you at this rate. Thanks again for watching the kid, you know how busy my weekends can get, being the important sibling and all- _

She can't help but chuckle at his bravado and dramatics. A noogie would do him some good at this rate.

_ Anyway, I figured I should respond to your last letter. I'm doing well still, the next election is coming up and I definitely have the vote. Connor says landslide, but with how close the last one was, every vote counts. Mind committing voter fraud for your favorite brother? And you should definitely ask her. I still can't believe you aren't engaged yet, it's disgusting how sweet you two are. I'm gonna hurl just thinking about it. Just give her the ring already and tell me when I should plan to have a plus one for the wedding. _

_ Your favorite pain in the ass,  _

_ J. _ _ Schlatt _

_ P.s. don't show anyone this letter, they could actually try to charge me with voter fraud.” _

Puffy just shakes her head at the note, folding it back up and carrying it over to the pile. They'd been exchanging letters since they were kids and it had never stopped, even when they'd lived in the same house. Bound letters sit in stacks on the mantle and she adds the latest to the unbound pile.

Niki would be on her ass if she didn't start making the spare bed soon, so she starts up some music and gets to work. Puffy and Niki work quickly to straighten up the house, occasionally stopping for a quick dance to the music and lazy laughter. It's such a sweet scene, and it cements Puffy’s choice. The ring in her pocket doesn't feel so heavy anymore, and she wants to give it new life and meaning. 

Tomorrow. Today was for family. The doorbell goes off five times in a row and Niki runs to the door.

“Oh who could it be at this hour? We didn't order pizza did we?” The grin on her face as she teases the boys waiting with bags in hand at the door.

“Aunt Nikiiiiii-” Tommy whines and rolls his eyes, “Wil told you we were staying over. At least he told you I was.” 

Niki and Tubbo chuckle before Puffy pops up over Niki’s shoulder. Tubbo lights up and pushes past the other two to hug his aunt.

“I missed you Puffy!” The two hug tightly and she presses a rasberry against his hairline. 

“I missed you too kid, old man Schlatt's been hoggin you again.” They headbutt each other lovingly as Niki drags Tommy and his stuff inside.

“I'm thinking pizza and ice cream for dinner?” Niki offers as she turns the music down.

Both boys jump up and nod, shouting their agreement. It devolves into laughter and roughhousing as Niki moves into the kitchen to place the delivery order.

Nothing could top this. The house is so full of love and light. A quick message to Phil and Schlatt to let them know the boys had made it safe before they all settle into the living room.

Mario kart music plays from the speakers and laughter fills the empty space. Pizza and ice cream plates and bowls end up stacked on the side table. Blankets and pillows thrown onto the floor to distract competition. The chaos was welcome and full up with joy. 

Who wouldn't be happy in this moment? 

Nothing can last though, but no one in this room can picture anything bad happening past the next bill, or the next school exam. Sometimes the worst things happen to those who expect it least. 

Still, no matter what, they know they have each other. Piled together on the couch as a b rate movie plays. No one is paying attention, either falling asleep or just about to. Puffy and Niki have each other, Tommy and Tubbo have the other, and the couple have their nephews. 

A tight knit family, if you looked at it like that. Soon you may have to, as time passes and nothing can stay the same. 

Change is the only constant.


	2. Seems like a love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the weekend goes perfect, and Puffy takes her brother's advice. Sadly, she remembers where the ring came from after she puts it on Niki's finger.

The morning is slow and no one is up and moving until well past noon. Eventually Niki wakes up and has to untangle herself from the pile of warmth to duck into the kitchen.

Pancakes are a fan favorite and are made almost every weekend the boys are over, so it's easy to just pull out the ingredients without the recipe and get to work. Simple steps, and a good slow wake up. Niki also starts up the coffee pot for her and Puffy. The boys prefer OJ with their breakfast, only topped by smoothies when it's hot outside. 

Soon enough Puffy appears, wrapping her arms around Niki’s waist and pressing sleepy kisses to her jawline.

“Good morning dear, how are the boys?” 

“Sleepin’ y’need help, love?” Puffy slurs the words in her half awake state. It causes Niki to chuckle and gesture to the bacon thawing on the counter.

“Protein duty for you, coffee is on the way. Be careful.” 

The kitchen finds its way into a steady morning rhythm, the couple moving almost in sync at the stove, hushed laughter and stolen kisses in the sunlight through the window. Oh how lovely it is, only more so when Tubbo is the next one awake. He carries his blanket with him, draped over his head. 

Bleary eyes peek out from the fabric and growing horns leave little bumps in the fabric. He headbutts Puffy in the side to let her know he'd snuck into the kitchen. She just slips him a few slices of bacon and he happily sits against the cabinets. 

Tommy is last up and of course the one to break the peace. He steps into the kitchen just as puffy dives down to kiss stray chocolate from Niki's cheek. He pulls a face and Tubbo is quick to cover his ears from the chaos about to be unleashed.

“EW! GET A ROOM! I DONT NEED TO SEE MY AUNTS GETTING IT ON BEFORE BREAKFAST-”

“Awwwww! You called me aunt!” Puffy squeals and rushes over to lift him into a tight hug. Tommy groans and complains the whole time, but no one takes it seriously.

Breakfast proceeds as normal, a few pieces of fruit thrown around in retaliation for something said, syrup spilt on the table at least twice, someone chokes on food trying to get it down too quickly. It's lovely. None of them would give this up for anything.

It's a lazy day, spent either in the living room watching more bad movies or playing games. It goes by too quickly and soon enough it's Sunday. 

Niki and Tommy are up early to go volunteer at the pet shelter. They never miss an opportunity to go, seeing as Tommy isn't allowed a pet at home, and Niki has a soft spot for them all. 

Their day is full of playing with dogs out on the run and organizing donations. Tommy doesn't complain once, and they both end up sweaty and tired, but content by the end of the day. 

Ice cream stops are a requirement after their day, so they spend a while at their favorite ice cream parlor. Bowls piled high with favorite flavors and toppings sit in between them as they joke about Wilbur. 

Puffy and Tubbo take their Sunday's together to relax. Usually they wake up late and have fresh fruit for breakfast before heading out to the back. The back garden was originally Puffy's baby, but when Tubbo started to come over more often she opened a space just for him. 

She works on her vegetable garden and landscaping, while Tubbo has his patch of wildflowers. They both love the serenity of their little garden and after all the weeding is done they settle in the grass for their picnic.

Mostly sweets to slowly pick at as they watch the sun cross the sky and the clouds fade in and out. They talk about everything and nothing and all in between. She couldn't express how much she loves her nephew, and how glad she is that Schlatt lets her babysit. It was like she was with a young schlatt again and it almost always ended with some bittersweet nostalgia and maybe crying to Niki when the boys had left. 

Eventually the boys are picked up by Wilbur to go back to manburg. It's all jokes and hugs as bags get packed away and already making plans for next month for their next visit. So Sunday fades from bonding and lazy days to a quiet house and tired aching bones. 

They end up in each other's arms in bed, lights off through the entire house and mumbling soft reassurances to each other. 

“You're still a good aunt.”

“We'll see them again soon.”

“I miss them too.”

“They are just like Wil and J.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Always?”

“And forever.”

It continues like that until they both grow too tired to even speak. Sleep wrapped up in each other is the best kind, and they both revel in it at every opportunity.

\----

Monday is just the same as any other. The only difference is the ring in Puffy's pocket. Niki doesn't know why puffy is on edge quite so much, but they both laugh it off. 

The Monday crowd is slow and groggy, drinking coffee and grabbing a pastry on the way to work. It's lunch time when they really get people sitting in the cozy atmosphere and things can fade to calm.

So puffy joins Niki in the kitchen and wraps her arms around the flour covered woman with a grin and squeezes a laugh out of the other. That's what she loved, how even a distraction from work could bring a smile to her face if it was from the other.

“How's my favorite baker? Hmm?” Puffy presses a peck to Niki’s cheek and a warm blush spreads.

“Mmm, busy trying to roll out this dough, how's the most beautiful manager doing today?” Niki teases and laughs when a light pinch to her side is the response.

The atmosphere is warm and sweet and perfect. The ring is right there, the moment was as perfect for the two of them as possible, the only thing left was to ask.

So puffy pulls away. She puts her hand in her pocket and waits for Niki to turn and ask why she moved. The bell hadn't gone off, she should still be wrapped around the other. When Niki does turn she is met with Puffy on one knee and a big smile. Niki's hands fly to her face and tears start pooling.

“I know this isn't super romantic, but Niki, I have never loved you more than in this moment. You make my whole life better and I love you in every second of the day. When you're covered in flour, when you're pulling me away from work to make dinner with you, when we're sleepy and you mumble under your breath, when the boys are frustrating you and your nose scrunches up-” she has to pause to catch her breath, “I love you forever and always Niki. Will you marry me?” 

Tears are pouring and Niki is frantically nodding, pulling Puffy to her feet, into a sweet and satisfying kiss. Foreheads lean against each other as they smile and take in the moment.

“Of course I'll marry you,” breaks the silence, “I thought I was going to have to ask myself.” 

The whole world fades into the background and it's just the two of them as Puffy slips the ring onto Puffy's finger. They laugh at the flour covering her hands and now Puffy's as they take a quick photo. Nothing could top this moment in how very much it was them. 

The front door bell jingles and they break apart, smiles still threatening to blind someone as they get back to work with a quick kiss. They day is a normal boring Monday, except for the fact it's not. It's the first day of the rest of their lives.

\----

_ The dress was a size too small and her horns ache from being hidden under a tight updo all day. No one cared though, Puffy was just the 16 year old daughter. They all wanted to fawn over the crying 4 year old in a prim little suit jacket.  _

_ The funeral had been just a few days ago, but her and her brother had already grown tired of the gifted casseroles so she struggled through making a pot of mac and cheese. It was all she could cook. She needed to learn if she was going to convince the lawyers to let her have custody of her little brother. _

_ The will was her last hanging hope. Hope it would give them enough money to last through college so she could raise him right. No fostering. No distant family who don't actually care.  _

_ After the adults have grown tired of his crying, Schlatt is pressed into her arms and she sinks in relief. He falls asleep with hiccuping sobs just before the will is read.  _

_ She can barely remember most of it, but she does remember hearing a large number and crying with relief. Hearing that their mother had demanded they stay together. That the money was theirs. _

_ She also remembers a ring being pressed into her hand. It was the same glittering ring that had so many memories of their mother tied to it. She remembers Schlatt waking up and being fascinated by it. _

_ “Mamas ring.” _

_ “Yeah bud. I guess it's mine now. Ours…” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ They don't cry again that night, both too numb, instead they sit right next to each other and suffer through all of the congrats and the condolences.  _

_ Two orphans, that's all they were now. With a ring and cash. That was it. _

_ At least they had each other.  _

\----

And now puffy had Niki, and schlatt had tubbo. They weren't alone anymore, and they would always have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating once a week on this, just because school is kicking my butt. Chapters might start getting a little longer soon


End file.
